despertar a tu lado
by neko-chan0423
Summary: eso era lo unico que queria marlene, pero dalia nunca lo haria ¿o si?, hay que saber decir lo que sientes/yuri/MarLia


Se me ocurrió hacer este fic, lo resumí mucho para que no fuera muy largo y se aburrieran o lo tomaran mal, quería ponerle lemmon pero pensé, "si aún no se acostumbran al RiLia como tendrá lemmon uno que es yuri", así que no le puse, habrá mención, mas no será explicito ni nada igual, si tienen alguna duda me dicen.

Advertencia: yuri.

Pareja: MarLia (Marlene X Dalia)

* * *

Despertar a tu lado

El celular de dalia sonó con la melodía de interview de luka, mientras Marlene daba un quejido al sentir que la angora tomaba sus antebrazos suavemente y deshacía el abrazo que le daba la nutria, para después levantarse.

Marlene solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados y aunque ya los hubiera abierto no diría nada, no había caso, la angora apago la alarma, se dirigió a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente para después retirarse del habitad.

La ojiverde abrió sus ojos dio un pesado suspiro y se levantó.

Siempre era así, cada noche que pasaban juntas a la mañana siguiente la dejaba sola, y no era que la gata le era infiel o algo parecido, solo se iba a su habitad, a bañarse, despertar a su hermana y hacer el desayuno antes de que abrieran el zoológico, y aunque Marlene sabía que ella hacia eso, le fastidiaba, ella quería despertar con dalia, pero en serio despertar y permanecer un rato más abrazadas, la angora igual ya sabía que Marlene se despertaba con su alarma pero igual no decía nada.

El día pasó algo rápido para dalia pero para Marlene muy lento, como tortuga, y la tarde llego, dando por cerrada el zoológico, todos paseaban de aquí para allá y otros se visitaban.

Las dos se encontraban en el habitad de dalia, de algún modo era más cómodo ese lugar, kristal estaba con prívate en el parque. Marlene seguía molesta y dalia trataba de animarla.

-vamos Marlene una sonrisa ¿sí~?-rogo formando una sonrisa y señalándola con sus dedos.

-no gracias-negó cruzada de mano ambas sentadas en la mesa del habitad de la ojinaranja.

Dalia hizo un puchero mientras Marlene se forzaba por no caer débilmente ante su gesto infantil.

-¿porque estas molesta?-pregunto acercándose a la nutria ladeando la cabeza a un lado confundida.

-no lo estoy-dijo desviando la mirada.

-no mientas-bufó sin creérselo-vamos, somos pareja, dímelo-insistió mirándola con una sonrisa.

-solo…solo tengo hambre-mintió viendo como dalia ponía su mano en su mentón pensativa.

-ya veo, entonces te hare una tarta, ¿si? una de manzana-dijo alegre mientras se paraba.

-claro-asintió viendo cómo se dirigía a su cocina improvisada.

-como si fuera solo eso-susurro mirando la harina.

Después de varios minutos en hacer la tarta y en comerla, la noche entro, y ellas iniciaron su juego, como todas las noches.

Mirándose, dalia con una sonrisa compacidad pero con un toque de burla, oh eso veía la ojiverde, Marlene tenía una sonrisa de rivalidad, mirándose intensamente, el verde y el naranja chocando.

-una corrida-dijo dalia enseñando sus cartas.

-¡ja! Una reina-Marlene enseño sus cartas con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamo la angora chocando sus manos en la mesa parándose rápidamente.

-jajajaja-reía la nutria acercándose a la de pelaje blanco.

La nutria tomo las mejillas de su acompañante y le planto un suave beso que tomo desprevenida a la gata pero al final correspondió, ambas iniciando su "juego", pero acordándose de donde estaban decidieron ir al habitad de la mayor para que kristal no las cacharan en el acto y arruinara su inocencia, que con tanto esfuerzo dalia había podido conservar.

Al día siguiente, era un hecho, el celular de dalia sonó, un poco cerca de la entrada pues hasta ahí fue a dar ya que desde ahí Marlene volvió a empezar su juego, y como siempre deshizo el abrazo que le daba su pareja, lo miro, sonrió y lo apago, durante el transcurso del acto de amor de ambas, Marlene había soltado la causa de su molestia de la tarde.

-_oh bueno, un rato mas no hará daño_-pensó escribiendo un mensaje a su hermana mientras volvía donde estaba Marlene quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando llego junto a ella puso enviar y dejo su celular al lado de la cama en el suelo.

-no finjas, sé que estas despierta-dijo dándole un golpecito suave con su dedo en la frente de la mayor.

Marlene abrió los ojos, creía que la angora se había ido, dalia sonrió y se acostó nuevamente abrazando a la mayor mientras esta correspondió, ambas con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto en el habitad de dalia, el celular que tenía kristal como pizarra para notas o algo, sonó despertándola de un brinco, al leerlo decía" ¡¿despertaste?!, espero que sí, no respondas estoy ocupada", haciendo que la menor hiciera un puchero por despertarla así y después sonreír.

* * *

_Au revoir_ ^w^/

Dejen un review porfis.


End file.
